bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Itami Ito
Itami Ito is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance A slim, dark hair Arrancar, usually seen with a frown on his face, he has the appearance of a 17-18 year old but is actually much older and wiser than he looks, he wears a long black coat that covers most of him, he's hardly seen with his hands outside of his jacket unless he is in a battle. Itami has a light pink eye colour and has a pale almost blue skin tone, his finernails are black and his hollow hole is located between his collar bones in the centre of his chest, it's around the size of a penny, his mask remnants are a bottom jaw that follow the line of his collar bone. he wears the arrancar uniform but in all black, aside from the inside collar, which is white. his reaitsu is a yellow colour, when he releases and goes into resurreccion a bright light appears as if an explosion occured, followed by the mass release of reiatsu revealing his Res form. In res Itami keeps most of his form, aside from having a sharp bone blade that extends past his elbow, and a ribcage of bone armor aswell as bone lined in fine strips around his arms and legs he is pretty much the same, with the addition of a tail with a spear shaped bone on the tip. Personality Itami is a dark person, fuled by pain and misery he is a ruthless fighter, he will only draw his sword if he deems the opponent worthy, he typically hates most living things, and he has a disire to kill shinigami. He thinks before acting and will often speak what he is thinking. Likes Destruction, power. Dislikes Shinigami, the weak. History Itami was born in Yūfutsu District, Hokkaido during the late 1600's, before it became a district. a time fuled by war. Itami was born knowing only his blade, he knew little else but fighting, from the age of 12 he was assigned into a specialist group, a reconnaissance task force set with a task to go behind enemy lines and retrive plans and send word back. he spent 5 years in the task force, day and night hardly sleeping, almost dying daily, it was around this time that he first met a strange child, who was around the same age as him. This child was a villager who lived in the small village that Itami would stay in on his many visits through, it was a village located between the two rivaling districts, The child went on to become Itami's friend. Itami turned 18, and war had subsided, coming to grips with it was something Itami's mind couldn't come to terms with, he eventually abandoned his village, hoping to find solace, but it never came to be. the friend Itami had at the time seemed to have gone missing from his village, Itami set out to find him, looking in the usual spots they hung out, after 3 days Itami found the body of his dear friend, which led him to his downfall. Itami's friend had been killed, but not by blade, it seemed as though he'd been eaten, and it seemed as though it was nothing of this world that had eaten the poor child. Itami set out to find the cause of death for his friend, going to the spot where he found his body daily, he came across something that changed his life. Itami suffered the same fate, it seemed the village had been plagued by the vicious hollow attacks, Itami tried to fight, but fighting something you couldn't see was too much. Itami died escaping the hollow. In death Itami wondered around aimlessly, at first he searched for his dear friend, but eventually his soul chain eroded and Itami became a hollow. Itami spent 200 years as a hollow, having nothing but hatred and the hunger for souls buried deep inside him, he could not control the urges that he had, 300 years passed, and Itami had started to grow in strength, by this time, years felt like seconds, and his hunger grew astonishingly, 400 years had passed, Itami had evolved into what is known as an Arrancar, he'd gotten control of his body again, he found himself at Las Noches, a place where his kind could live, under the strongest of his kind, Itami found himself in a war, it was later known as the seraphim that were the enemy during that war, and Itami was powerless during the huge battle, it was at this point that Itami knew what he wanted, he wanted to grow in strength and knowledge, and when the war subsided, Itami along with what was left moved into the new Las Noches, he spent the remainder of his time training and focusing on his abilities, present day, Itami decided to seek out those who live on the surface, he wanted to learn at the hands of a higher level Arrancar, he wanted to grow, become strong, and fight. Powers and Abilities Itami can use Sonido, as well as Cero. Zanpakutō Suraisu is a long black blade, with a black hilt and black handle, His custom cero is a concentration of cero and light. Itami points his finger towards his opponent, concentrating the light from a small point in his finger, Itami fires out the heated cero which is intensely hot Release command: Sever: Suraisu (Mabayui bakari no hikari) Itami draws a line with his finger into the ground, a blinding light appears in whichever direction the line is drawn or the shape. the light, if stepped on will burn the opponent, if looked at, the opponent would be distracted by how bright it is, if the opponent has 3 or more lower Rei the opponent will suffer the full effect, (burns or if looked at, distracts for 2) if the rei is equal a lesser effect will occur (lesser burns or if looked at distracts for 1) if they Rei is higher 3(or more) then it has little effect, (might leave some minor burns or if looked at has little chance to distract) (Netsu Kabā) ( res) Itami covers his blade with the blinding light, the light heats up Itami's blade, he can use it to burn an opponent, as the light is so intense (Hikari kousen) (res) Itami creates objects with his light abilties, it's used defensively and can be used to create areas of containment, usually it is a shield infront of him to defend against attackers, or a cage, it gets hotter the longer it is used, it can be used for one turn and has a cooldown effect of two. he can bind with this attack too, -3 rei full bind for 1 turn, =rei only slight chance 3+ rei little chance to bind Statistics Trivia Itami's character is based off Tensa Zangetsu's appearance, and hints of Yato from Noragami Quotes Optional.